Panther
by ScarStasyaDestiny7722
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 year old virgin and now rape victim can't get the man who had raped him, out of him mind. Only to further find out the male is one of his former classmates, what happens next and why does Shinji have a thing for bathroom sex with complete strangers? RE-WRITING SO CHANGES WILL BE MADE SHORTLY TO THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the dark abandoned streets of his home town as he made his way back to his crap run down apartment. Hands shoved deep into his pockets as his hat covered bright orange hair flew stray hairs in the crisp winds that bit his rose red cheeks. The sound of his foot steps echoed down the silent street creating an eerie aura complete with the gleaming full moon shinning brightly above in the blanket of darkness and bright stars. As Ichigo continued walking he nearly stopped as he heard the sound of male laughter echo throughout the long street making Ichigo cringe.

That's when it happened, he felt the knee hit his gut before he even saw the offending object fly from the shadows, as he fell upon the ground his head was forced onto his side and harshly dug into the stone side walk. His leg was lifted as he was dragged back into an alley way where his arms were grabbed at his wrist and tugged over his head, next his shirt was lifted up and used to bound his arms as a knee dug into his back and his stomach scrapped against the sharp rock covered ground. The back of his pants were gripped as they proceeded to be pulled down his waist and to his knees, boxers and all.

Ichigo`s mind raced as his throat attempted to form any words of protest yet he was frozen as he felt a finger stroke down the dip in his spine causing him to shake at the sensation. A deep male laugh was heard from behind at his reaction, that's when he felt his hat torn from his head and his pants pulled fully off his legs before being thrown to some random end of the alley.

" Yo Pantera, this is a ripe lil strawberry aint he, lemme have a shot at em when yer done ne?" Came a slightly less deeper voice then the male currently spreading Ichigo`s stiff legs apart.

" Che ya right Tesera this berry is mine, you got your blonde bitch, now shut the fuck up and gag him he is ganna be a tight fit." Came the voice from behind, Ichigo finally started to fight back as he felt the tip of a slightly wet finger at his virgin entrance, suddenly he tensed so badly that his legs began to shake from lack of use.

" Berry I suggest relaxin, be glad Im prepin ya before I fuck ya least you could do is relax for your benefit." The man addressed as Pantera said.

Ichigo began to shake as tears stung his eyes as he finally felt the tip of the mans erection push against his entrance, after a few small thrusts were the head barley made it in the man slowly began to slide in as far as possible until he was fully sheathed inside. Ichigo screamed as he felt as if he was being torn in half from the intrusion.

" I said...I said relax.." Pantera said as he stopped and stroked his hands down the shaking males body. Ichigo felt himself shaking but not from the fact that he was being raped, but from those murderous hands gliding across his skin and rubbing against stiff muscles. Ichigo groaned as he felt the man pull out slowly before sliding back in where Ichigo hissed and sobbed at the pain racing through his veins. The man pulled back once more before Ichigo could feel him pull out completely, seconds passed and when Ichigo thought that he was going to be released he felt the man back at his entrance before slipping in once more this time with less resistance seeing as he was slicked with lubricant.

The man continued to thrust his hips into the younger males as he watched his own pride disappear inside of the tight and hot entrance he was finding to be very toxic, seeing that the man under him was not enjoying him self he pulled him onto his hands and knees and wrapped his hands around the limp erection. Ichigo gasped as his erection was gripped and jerked to life along with the mans hard thrusts, suddenly Ichigo cried out as he felt something inside of him being hit flooding his vision with white dots and making his now standing member leak.

" Seems someone is...finally enjoying themselves I see." Pantera said making sure to hit that same spot over and over his rock hard cock into the tight entrance the seemed to grip him like a vice.

Ichigo was in heaven yet he was also terrified seeing as he was close to an orgasm, his erection was being pumped along by a large male hand as his prostate was being stabbed causing him to see stars and leave him breathless. The coil in Ichigo`s stomach became tighter and tighter ready to snap at any given moment making his head spin.

" You...you wanna cum..." The mans gruff voice called between pants.

" Nhmmmmm f-fuuuuu-" Was all Ichigo managed to say as his cock was stroked faster and the males pace became beast like making Ichigo cry out in bliss.

" F-fine...cum...cum!" The man said as his own cock pulsed before he shot his load into Ichigo`s entrance, the force of his seed hit Ichigo`s prostate making Ichigo cry out and cum himself, his tight walls closing on the mans softening member. Ichigo felt as the man pulled out before Ichigo`s pants were thrown to him and his shirt was untied and placed back over his sweat covered chest, the man laughed got up and left as Ichigo continued to lay on the cold ground attempting to muster the strength to move.

Ichigo grabbed his discarded clothes and put them on slowly as he grabbed his phone and limped all the way back to his apartment with tears streaming down his face and blood leaking down his leg. How...

" Hello?..."

" _Shin...help...me..."_

" ICHI! Where are ya Ill come get ya!" Shinji said as he raced about his shared apartment looked for his wallet and shoes.

" _Out...outside...hurry please..."_ Ichigo said as he voice began to drop.

" Im comin berry just stay with me Ill take the stairs just keep talking to me, dont fucking stop talking!" Shinji nearly screamed as he raced down the stairs from the 8th floor and ran as fast as humanly possible to the lobby floor. Racing out of the doors panting Shinji began looking around like a lost kid, he felt his eyes shoot wide as his gaze landed on a messy mop of orange unkempt spikes.

" ICHI!" Shinji screamed as he raced to his friends aid. Ichigo was leaning against the side of the building his arm wrapped around his midsection while his other hand dropped from his ear and his phone shattered with the stone ground bellow. Ichigo`s body fell into Shinji`s as his legs lost the ability to support his shaking form, Shinji grabbed Ichigo and placed him on his back and helped Ichigo wrap his long legs around his waist before he began walking back to the elevator.

When Ichigo was finally in the warm bath tub and Shinji was throwing out Ichigo`s torn and blood stained clothing Shinji got the chance to think about what happened, even though sadly he already knew. As Shinji walked back into the bathroom he sat on the floor in front of the tub and started playing with Ichigo`s hair as he soaked in the tub.

" Shin...what are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a tired deep voice as he opened once eye slightly to give his friend a side glance.

" Playing with yer hair...ever tought of growing it out?" Shinji asked as he continued to stroke Ichigo`s orange mass.

" No I still remember what you looked like after the 17 years of growth you put into your hair, and I am never going to let my hair grow further then my neck." Ichigo replied as he sunk further into the warm tub and felt his eyes close at the amazing sensation Shinji`s fingers were spreading throughout his body.

" So ya ganna tell me what happened er what?" Shinji finally asked.

"...I think you already know what happened...I don't think I need to explain."

" Shit Ichigo...you want to report it to the police?"

" No..."

" Well then get the fuck out of the tub and get dressed in lose fitting pants and a sweater." Shinji said as he began to pull the plug.

" Wait! What! WHY!" Ichigo said as he began to thrash before wincing and hissing in pain.

" We are at least taking you to get checked out in case something else could have happened." Shinji said in a surprisingly serious voice as he helped his friend stand.

" You know I'm surprised Shin."

" Why's that?" Shinji asked as the pair made their way to the shared bedroom.

" Normally you would have killed the Scottish king to look at my dick, you didn't end up going straight did you, because I thought you are totally 100% gay.

" Oh my dearest Ichi...Im always looking at your penis when your not paying attention, you just never know it." Shinji said while a smile as he threw a pair of track pants and a sweater at Ichigo.

" You are such a paedophile, remind me why I am friends with you." Ichigo half heatedly asked as he laughed and slipped on the track pants.

" Yes I am a paedophile, and we are friends because you love me and your world would be a empty void of darkness and you sulking in your emo corner had you not met me." Shinji said while smiling at Ichigo with his piano like teeth and Cheshire grin.

" Ya sure lets go with that." Ichigo finally replied with as he slipped the sweater over his slightly damp head.

" Now lets go get you tested and on the way back I'll buy you ice cream." Shinji said in a mock voice while grabbing Ichigo`s arm and pulling him along.

" I take it back, I hate you." Ichigo said while pushing Shinji away, only to flinch when pain seared throughout his spine.

" Aw you love me," Shinji once again mocked as he kissed Ichigo`s cheek. " Oh and becarful of your bum-a-lum its a wittle tender." Shinji managed to dodge the flying fist as he laughed and ducked out the door while waiting for Ichigo to hurry his ass up and walk down the hall to the elevator.

Good new, the only reason why there was blood was from the forced entry, a blood sample was taken and in 22 days they would have the results to see if Ichigo got any nasty germs while he was being assaulted. Since Ichigo didn't get a visual on who ever raped him, he had to come up with a reason as to why he came into the doctor's office with a bleeding ass..and fast.

" So Mr. Kurosaki, mind explaining what happened tonight that lead to you coming here." The doctor asked while taking a seat by his desk across the room.

" Ugg..." Ichigo tought about every possible thing...THAT ITS! " Well my...boy...friend and I go into a fight and decided to take some time off...I was being stupid and not thinking and I was to pissed so I went to a bar and well I had...sex...with some random guy at the bar and it wasn`t until I came home that I realized what I had done wrong. After telling my boyfriend he demanded we come to see you in case I contracted anything or if the amount of blood was reasonable." Ichigo said, unable to look Shinji in the eye.

" So this is your boyfriend right here, is that correct?" The doctor asked while writing everything down in his notes.

" Y-ya we`ve known each other for years and decided to try dating, we have been going out for about how long honey...8 months...ya around 8 months and then everything just started getting crazy and well you know the rest..." Ichigo explained while putting a little water works in for extra kicks.

" Of course I understand, well like I said I will give you a call with the results and just stay off your feet for the next few days, take it easy and stay safe." The doc said while standing and shaking hands with Shinji and Ichigo before walking them to the door and saying good bye.

As soon as Shinji and Ichigo walked out of the doctor's office and onto the crisp night air and nearly abandoned street and slammed Ichigo against a wall.

" ARE YOU INSANE!" Shinji nearly yelled making Ichigo wince from both the pain from being slammed against the wall and from Shinji raising his voice.

" UM YOUR THE CRAZY ONE!" Ichigo yelled just as loud. " I JUST GOT RAPED DONT GO AND SLAM ME AGAINST A WALL!" Pushing Shinji`s now expressionless body away Ichigo began to walk ahead before Shinji easily caught up and put a hand lightly on Ichigo`s shaking shoulder.

" Lets go home...and we will talk...dear." Shinji said with a wink before grabbing a hold of Ichigo`s hand and holding it tightly.

" What ever you say muffin." Ichigo said while gripping Shinji`s hand like a vice as they walked rather slowly back home.

" So wat r ya gana do bout ur berry ne Pantera?"

" Just you wait Teresa, he will come looking...and begging for more."

" Haha! Have fun lil kitten."

" I always do...I always...do."

**HI PEOPLES! GUESS WHAT! I CAN FINALLY FINISH THE OTHER CHAPTER OF TEACHERS PET AND DEMON IN RED! OMG! But ya so Im excited about that! Cus like ya I feel like crap Ive been dead to you guys and its not fair so I wrote a story based on a conversation me and my friend were having oh my god it was so funny. During class all you hear me say is " Is it really rape if you like it? Or is it just unexpected sex you don`t know you want yet?" Uh best way to get sent to the office in the history of the world, talking about butt sex in the class room...ANYSLU! Enjoy this new story which im sure you will because all of you wonderful Pervy Pervs just love my stories which makes me love you guys! * HUGS * IMA DIE NOW! GOOD NIGHT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

" Ichi! Wake the fuck up!" Shinji screamed from the other side of the locked bedroom door, where the annoying blaring of Ichigo's alarm clock could be heard.

" Shin...I...I can't get up..." Ichigo said with a slightly muffled voice.

" Baka, where is the spare?" Shinji asked as he began to walk around the apartment looking for the spare key.

" Under the door mat I think." Ichigo called from the bedroom while Shinji lowered himself to the floor to pull back the mat, once he found the key he walked back to the shared bedroom and opened the door and smirked as he looked at his friend.

" Ichi...your ass is in the air for everyone to see, hide your shame." Shinji said in a joking manner while he walked over to Ichigo's bed and sat on the end.

" Shinji...can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked while he shakingly sat up, slightly wincing in pain.

" Spill." Replied Shinji while he helped to steady his friend into a seated position.

" About last night..." Ichigo began, " I feel...dirty..."

" Well when something like that happens Ichi yer ganna feel dirty." Shinji said in a reassuring kind voice while he stroked the stray hairs out of Ichigo's eyes.

" I know that but...I...I finished..." Ichigo said in a nearly silent voice while he looked away.

" Ichigo sometimes victims of rape or sexual harassment are ashamed or feel dirty because they do end up reaching a climax, even when forced so don't worry."

" At first...it was like...well rape.. because he was forceful...but..."

" Ichi just tell me what happened alright."

" He saw I was in pain and tried to stop it, he prepared me some what, and even used lube...and he...he was gentle in his own way." Ichigo finished while looking away with a slight shudder.

" Can I tell you something Ichi." Shinji asked while lightly cupping Ichigo's chin and turning his head to look at him in the eyes.

" Of course Shin...anything."

" You how I never talk about my step father or how he died?"

" Ya..."

" When I was 9...and Okasan was out one night...my step father came into my room while I was sleeping and undressed me and proceeded to mount me and eventually he began to rape me. I cried the entire time and eventually Okasan came home and heard me and ran into my room, she saw him still on top of me and well inside of me and she...she rushed at him and stabbed him in the back. He stood up and began to stumble before he collapsed onto the floor and was dead within a few minutes, she hit his heart from the back and...and she grabbed me and ran to her room, grabbed one of her shirts put it on me called the cops and rushed me to the hospital."

" Shin..."

" Wait im not done yet...Okasan was to go to jail for atleast 5-7 years for killing him, but she got off by placing me with her parents...she was able to see me everyday and once I turned 16 I was able to live with her again."

" Why did you bring that up now..."

" Just to let you know that you arn't alone...he raped me sure...but he is also the one who made me realize I was gay and he also brought me to you."

" That's true, the entire reason why you went to the gay straight alliance was to see if you could fit in...and that was the first day we met...I remember that day, you had long hair and looked like a chick and you pointed at the diagram of the penis on the wall and said yours was longer and that it shadowed the earth." Ichigo said while lightly laughing.

" Hey it still does shadow the earth." Shinji said in a playful defensive tone.

" Ya a shadow as big as a blade of grass." Ichigo replied, this time laughing much more.

" Ya see Ichi...sometimes it is good to have a gay best friend."

" Ya ya...so Shin?" Ichigo said while pulling the blanket closer to his body.

" Ya?"

" What does that mean?"

" What does what mean?

" If I...kind of enjoyed it? Is it still rape?"

" Ichi if you weren't willing in the first place...then yes, but like I said, the human body is a weird machine it makes up its own mind on things and since that was your first sexual experience your body responded in the natural way. Don't worry about it alright, get your cute booty in the shower and Ill see you when Im done work, k?" Shinji asked while standing and helping Ichigo to his own unsteady feet.

" Sounds good, and this time when you come home...pick me up some ice cream please."

" What ever you wish oh honey dearest." Shinji said with a laugh while kissing Ichigo's cheek and ducking out the door.

" AND STOP DOING THAT!" Ichigo called in a playful yet demanding tone.

" YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!" Shinji called back before the front door closed and the sound of Shinji's laugh and his footsteps died in the distance.

Mean while at Shinji's work~

" Stop running!" Shinji yelled as the little brats raced past him at a blinding speed making him nearly lose his footing, once more they raced past this time causing Shinji to lose his balance and begin his painful descend to the stone ground. That is if he hadn't of been caught of course, Shinji opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a man that would be considered fearful, if not for those amazing glowing purple eyes. The tall man stood and then placed Shinji back on his two feet before picking up the boxes that were once in his hands and handing them back.

" Uh...thanks..." Shinji said in a weak shocked voice.

" No prob, just couldn't watch a cute blonde like you get hurt from the floor and ruin that sexy face." The tall man said while winking and turning on his heel before he began to walk off.

" Hey wait." Shinji called.

" I gatta go, but Ill see you later." The man called, his back still to Shinji.

" Sure but I don't even kno-"

" Nnoitra, but call me Nnoi." Nnoi answered before Shinji finished his sentence.

Shinji stood with his feet planted in the ground for a good solid 5 minutes before he regained from his zombie like state and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a well remembered number.

" _Hello?" _Came a sleep filled voice.

" Im in love" Shinji said while laughing and walking back into the children toy store.

" _Hahaha who is your victim this time?" _

" Awe comeon Ichi! Support me in my dying need!" Shinji said in a over dramatic voice while he laughed and pretended to organize things on the shelf.

" _Alright, ill bite, care to explain how you met the love of your life?"_ Ichigo said in a friendly fake amused tone.

" I was falling cuz of the kids trippin me, and he caught me, and it was like BAM! Love at first sight! Uh! It was amazing! He was so hot! Long black hair, tall and strong! Just the way I like my men." Shinji said while cocking a hip and making a pyramid out of some cans.

" _What tall scary and looks at nothing but the dark side of the moon?" _Ichigo said while he laughed.

" Aw come on Ichi be supportive!" Shinji said once more while he continued with his story." So after he saved me he said I had a sexy face and walked away." Shinji explained nearly drooling into the phone.

" _Did you get his name?"_ Ichigo asked.

" Ya, Its Nnoi, well Nnoitra but he told me to just call him Nnoi... he said he would come see me later so if all else fail's Ill be home early, if everything goes right..Ill see ya tomorrow." Said Shinji as he laughed and pictured his knight in shinning armor coming up to him and taking him away.

" _What about my Ice cream!"_ Ichigo said while whining into the phone.

" Oh your talking about Shinji, ya he should be around that general direction, if you find the blond tall guy most likely talking on his phone pretending to do his job...ya found him." Shinji's manager said to someone's unheard question.

" Thanks." Came the reply.

" OHSHIT! ICHI! I GATTA GO HE IS HERE! ILL TEXT YOU LATER!" Shinji said in a rush.

" _WHERE A CONDOM!" _Was all that was heard as Shinji clicked end call and shoved the phone into his back pocket and began to dismantle his pyramid.

" Yo, blondie...your names Shinji?" Nnoi said as he walked down the narrow aisle with his hands in his pockets and a smirk plastered on his well defined face.

" Uh ya, so what's up...um what's your name again?" Shinji asked while smirking and placing a hand on his hip. Nnoi moved closer and put his hand around Shinji's waist and pulled him against his rock hard torso.

" So you forgot my name?" Nnoi said while a smirk.

" Seems it must have slipped my mind..." Shinji said his eyes half lidded.

" Well then.." Nnoi began his lips brushing lightly over Shinji's parted ones. " It's Nnoi." He finally said as he began to pull away.

" Were do you think your going." Shinji said as he wrapped his arms around the back of Nnoi's neck as he pulled him closer.

" Oh really." Nnoi began but was caught off guard as Shinji bit onto his bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and running his tongue across it as a silent apology.

Nnoi began to shake as his voice dropped to a lust filled level as his glowing eye locked dead on with Shinji's. " Where is the bathroom."

Shinji didn't even say a word before he grabbed onto Nnoi's hand and pulled him along behind him to the staff washroom. Pulling open the door and throwing Nnoi inside he locked the door and turned around to see an already half dressed excited male behind him.

" Let's get the party started shall we." Shinji said as he walked into the waiting arms of Nnoi and began to feast upon his lush lips. Seems Ichigo wouldn't be seeing Shinji after all.


End file.
